Grampa Gohan
by 101FrozenFire101
Summary: Goku goes to his old house and finds a powerpoll that used to belong to his grampa... It's based when goten/trunks are still babys. one-shot. R&R! AU! On hiatus but i am trying hard to get it back on track. first chapter re-done!


Okay this story has been re-done. It needed doing so I did it, I think it was mainly so bad because I was nine, had no beta and just wanted to post something up here. Now it is all fixed up and good to go. If you do read this Puh-Lease review it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(

Grandpa Gohan

Chapter 1: The Power poll

One early morning Chi Chi woke to find that Goku was indeed not there, she put on her coat and went to go look for him. Firstly she checked the kitchen to see if he was having breakfast, however he was not there. The food was neither eaten nor touched (but a few apples were missing). Chi Chi then went to look outside, he was not training otherwise her newly planted roses would be ruined. She went back inside to see if her sons were still there... but of course, there they were, sleeping like little angels.

Chi Chi smiled and went back in search of Goku, she was not worried were Goku was gone but more along the lines of him leaving this early with an empty stomach. Goku would always wait until _after _breakfast to run off on an adventure without permission.

Every time she would wonder where on Earth (if he even stays on Earth), Goku has gone. Chi Chi sighed and went back to bed to await his return. 'He better be back soon or I'm leaving without him' Chi Chi thought.

Meanwhile Goku was flying around the mountains trying to find the place he had spotted yesterday. He had saw something familiar near a few large mountains and a lake yesterday but Chi chi had said he was only aloud out for an hour so he had no choice but retreat rather than disobey her.

Now Goku had all the time he needed, and he wasn't going to waste any of it. Finally he reached the spot he had seen yesterday and flew down (whilst eating apples), with a grin on his face. It was his old cottage, the one he used to live in before he met Bulma and went off in search of the dragonballs. Back when Goku was young...

Goku went inside the now creaky, half broken door and there, sitting just where he left it was his old hat. The one his Grandpa gave to him when he was only about three. Goku smiled and placed the now rather small hat onto his head and went to explore.

Goku looked around and finally reached his Grandpa's room, spotting an envelope sitting on top of an old cupboard he went over to. It was placed high enough that young Goku would never have seen it because it was too high up. Besides, Goku was hardly ever aloud in his Grandpa Gohan room. He went over to the letter and picked it up, carefully he blew the dust off of it. On the front of the letter it said:

To Goku

From Grandpa Gohan

Goku's curious side took hold of him as he began to open the letter. He wondered nervously what was inside, he gulped and began to read...

_Dear Goku_

_If you are reading this, then you're probably an adult by now. If not it's all right. You've always meant the world to me, ever since I first found you in that little white spaceship and took you into my care... _

_I loved you dearly and I still do, it must be hard without me but somehow I know you'll do just fine. Your abilities are tremendous and I am sure that you will continue to get stronger even without me around. _

_If you use this code: 4306 on my safety deposit box, you will find my very own extending power poll. It's the one I used when I was growing up along with the other one that I gave you when you were only a boy. You will also find a few other things in there that I treasured dearly, so please look after them._

_That is all I have to write but please look after my possessions, they mean a lot to me.. just like you do._

_Love your Grandpa Gohan._

Goku's eyes started to water as he read the letter. Goku suddenly looked determined, he wiped is eyes and then went to find his grandpa's safety deposit box and used the code to unlock it. Once he unlocked it he pulled it open and there, sitting right at the back was the golden power poll. Along with several other things that his Grandpa treasured.

Goku picked it up and examined it. He stared a it for a while wondering why his Grandpa didn't tell him about this earlier, they could of trained together... had more fun together. Goku shoo the thoughts away and decided to go outside to see if it would still extend.

"Power Poll extend!" Goku yelled, after a few seconds it finally extended. "Wow. Mustn't have been used for a while." He grinned. For the next half hour Goku used the Power Poll as well as his old power poll. Finally he picked up his Grandpa's belongings – which he which silent promise to look at later- and headed home.

However back at the house things were not so calm...

"Where's Goku?" Chi Chi screeched like a banshee, Gohan winced and Goten started crying, Chi Chi did not notice this. "Where going to lunch and WHERE NOT GOING TO BE LATE! Understand?"

"Y-yes Mum." Gohan squeaked. Gohan noticed his ears had stopped hurting and realized that baby Goten was now giggling at him, Gohan frowned at him for laughing at him. In the next room Chi Chi was frantically looking for a dress stunning enough to wear. Gohan was (unhappily) wearing a mini tuxedo and putting on a bright red bow tie.

"Mum, do I _have_ to wear this..?' Gohan asked still fiddling with his tie as Chi Chi came out wearing a beautiful red dress. Chi Chi glared at him with a look that said 'what do you think?' He gulped. "Never mind."

Just then the front door swiftly creaked open and Goku tried to sneak in. "Goku! Where were you?" Screamed Chi Chi. Goku went to answer but Chi Chi cut him off. "Now get dressed, wear going out for lunch" She demanded.  
"Okay." Goku said and went off to change.

Soon they left; Goku decided that it would be quicker to fly there (since it would start soon). Gohan sat on the flying Nimbus while Goku carried Chi Chi and she held Goten in her arms, (Chi Chi couldn't help kicking and screaming on the way).

Not long after they arrived at Capsule Corporation for lunch.  
"Come one. I'm starving!" Goku said as they all walked inside.

"Wow, you're early." Bulma said once she noticed them walk in.

"Yup!" Gohan grinned as he and Goku headed over to the food table. Bulma looked over her shoulder and giggled at them.

"Save some for the others." Chi Chi said before sighing.

"It's all right, Vegeta has already had a feast out of what's there." She smiled. Ten they went and sat down at the table that Vegeta occupied. "Still eating honey?" she asked. Both women laughed when Vegeta raised his head with a burger in his mouth and chicken leg in his hand.

"Earthling women don't understand the meaning of food." Vegeta frowned, and they laughed harder. Luckily Vegeta was saved from further humiliation as Goku and Goten came over with overflowing plates of food.

After awhile everyone in the Z Gang had arrived. Suddenly Goku spoke up. "Hey everyone look what I've got." Goku said, drawing the spotlight to him and he pulled out his Grandpa's Power Poll.  
"Wow Goku, What is it and where'd you get it?" asked Krillan."Can you show us how it works?" Tien asked excitedly. " Ok sure" Then they went outside to watch the extending Power Poll, outside, even Vegeta wanted to see the Power Poll. As Goku extended it something different happened… the Power Poll was glowing gold, the gold colored Power Poll looked amazing as it glowed so brightly that it was hard to see. "What the hell is wrong with it Kakarot?" Vegeta mumbled while standing back a few steps.

Goku launched into his story and everyone listened closely.

When he had finished Piccolo spoke up. "Are you sure it I from you Grandpa Gohan, Goku?"

"Yup! He left a note on the cupboard that had the code for the safety deposit box." " And when I opened the it, and there it was." Goku Grinned.

"Can you show us how it works?" Tien asked excitedly and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Okay, sure." Goku said. Then they went outside to watch the extending Power Poll, even Vegeta came to see it, although he pretended he just wanted to see if it would make Kakarot stronger than him ( which was only part of the reason). In fact everyone was rather curious to see what it would do. As Goku extended it again something different happened, the Power Poll was glowing gold, the gold colored Power Poll looked amazing as it glowed so brightly that it was hard to see.

"What the hell is wrong with it Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled, while standing back a few steps.

"I don't know it didn't do that before." Goku answered.  
"Hey what's that?" Bulma asked as she pointed to a not on the end of the poll. Goku read the message.

_**This Power Poll is special all it's strength comes from Family and Friends and that alone so no one evil could ever use it.**_

_**AU. Thanks for reading! I know a cliffy but oh well! Hey something tha really helps me is going to my profile, going down to the bottom where has all the fics I am currently or wanting to write and PM me which one/s you want to read! Thanks. Also it would really help if people would post some ideas for this story as I have hit a writers block! Don't worry about being to harsh or anything critisisme always seems to get me moving! So remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**xox Tiana**_


End file.
